


How far would you go?

by ranimo



Category: Tw for guns blood and mentions of rape, angst? - Fandom, gardener tae, lawyer jk, no major fluff just the power of love, plot twist? Maybe ?, side ship yoonmin and potential namjinseok
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranimo/pseuds/ranimo
Summary: Where lawyer Jungkook gets assigned to take care of a murder case, everything is bearable until Kim Taehyung is in the frame.
Relationships: Namjinseok - Relationship, Yoonmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Suseo police station.” speaks Sooyoung in the intercom. Jungkook drops his pen before he clicks on the acceptance button, he takes the handset and clears his throat.

“Hello, Jeon Jungkook speaking.” he says in a firm tone.

“Hey Jungkookie, you might want to come here, right now.” he hears Seokjin speaking. His shoulders visibly relax knowing it’s just his hyung, the chief.

“Another one?” he asks, already knowing what the other is referring to, he hears a low hum before he cuts the call. He stands up immediately, already feeling his blood starting to boil. He takes his coat and sprints out of his office, his secretary flinches at the sudden jolt of the door.

“Call Namjoon and Yoongi right now and tell them to meet me at the police office.” he orders her, face blank voice stern. He quickly leaves the building leaving a flustered woman behind him.

“What’s gotten into him” whispers the girl under her breath before she connects a call to both offices to inform the other two about her boss’ order. 

Jungkook drives as fast as he can, trying to calm himself so he doesn’t end up having an accident. Let’s go back to when it all started. It was three weeks ago when he was supposed to meet up with Seokjin and some other friends when he got a call from the latter telling him a murder was reported and he needs to cancel their night, which led to Jungkook getting curious and following after his hyung. It was a young lady, in her twenties, that was brutally killed, on the side of the Han river. Seokjin and some other officers said it’s a suicidal attempt, but Jungkook, being one of the best lawyers in the criminal department in Seoul, knew better. He was really curious, but didn’t know what to do. The next day he received a call from the head of the criminal law department; Mr.Choi Minhyuk, telling him that a man asked to hire a lawyer for his dead daughter, wanting her justice, and it turns out it’s the same girl. And Jungkook was a bit excited since he really felt something was off about the murder method. Little did he know that after accepting the case, he will be getting a call every single week for almost a month, about a new murder, on the same place, in the same way. three girls in total, were murdered by god knows who. Slowly the media found out, and of course, the information was spread nationwide, which led young people to feel terrified of going out, especially females, not knowing what might happen to them on the dark streets. He started getting more calls from different families, seeking for justice to their daughters, which resulted in him asking help from his two best friends; Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi, also two of the best in the department.

And this brings us to the present, where Jungkook just arrived at the station. He runs out of his car not wasting another second. The second he walks in, he’s met with Seokjin and two other officers looking over some papers, and a woman sitting near them, looking lost. He marches towards his hyung with fast steps, once he’s close enough, Seokjin looks up, and immediately sighs in relief. 

“Jungkook, come with me.” he says before he dismisses the other guy, takes the documents and leaves, followed by the younger. 

Once they reach Seokjin’s private office, the latter drops the documents on the table before he sits down on his chair. Jungkook walks closer, quiet, waiting for Seokjin to fill him in. 

“Look there.” says Seokjin as he points at the document he just dropped on the table, he turns to look at the glass wall behind him, watching the dark streets of seoul filled with cars and lights. Jungkook walks closer to the table and picks up the papers. 

Name: Kim Yerim  
Age : 21 years old.  
Date of birth: March 5th, 1999.  
Height: 160cm  
Weight: unknown  
Cause of death: lack of oxygen, gun shot in the skull.  
Location of death: near Han river, on the right side.

Jungkook curses himself before he throws the papers back on the table. It’s the exact same. 

“Was there the rope trace around her neck?” he asks, wishing this might be at least different.  
Seokjin just nods his head. “ We don’t know exactly since the autopsy is not authorised yet.” informs him the elder.

“Did you get in contact with any relatives or something?” 

“We found her phone in her purse, they called a person called Seulgi, it was the last number she called, we’re just waiting for her to come here so we can talk to her.” 

“And who was the woman outside?” 

“She’s the informant, said she was on a walk with her dog when she smelled blood and that’s how she found her.” 

Jungkook pinches the bridge of his nose, they can’t ask for an autopsy unless a relative or anyone close to the victim gives their permission, so they have to wait. It’s not too long before they hear a knock on the door, and an officer comes. 

“Chief Kim, Ms. Kang Seulgi has arrived, do we put her in the investigation room or do you wish to speak to her here?” asks the man in a low voice, making both Jungkook and Seokjin turn towards him, eyes wide.

“Bring her here now.” Says Seokjin as he gets up from his seat, he puts on his cap again after he removed it when he came in here. They both stand in the middle of the room, waiting for the girl to come in.  
Few seconds later, they hear another knock, and then the door opens and a young lady walks in. She looks terrified, scared and lost. She’s clutching at her hand bag as tight as she can that her knuckles turn white.

“Hello , please come in.” invites her Seokjin. The girl nods before she walks, closes the door and bows. 

“H-hello, I’m K-kang Seulgi, Yerim’s roommate and cousin.” Jungkook feels bad when he hears the stutters in her voice. 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Seulgi, please take a seat, no need to be scared we won’t do anything that might trigger you or something, we just have few questions to ask and then you can come again when you’re more stable to proceed with the actual investigation, is that alright?” Asks Seokjin in a soft tone, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. 

Seulgi nods before she sits down on the couch, Jungkook looks at Seokjin asking for permission, when he receives a nod, he turns to look at the girl. He makes his way to the water container in the corner of the room, pouring her a cup, he walks to the couch in front of her and sits down, putting the cup on the table and pushing it in front of her. 

“Please keep this cup with you in case you need it.” says the younger as he fixes his posture before turning to his friend and nods, signaling him to start taking notes on anything she might say that can be helpful. 

“First of all, Hello. I’m Jeon Jungkook, the lawyer in charge of the case of this serial murder, as you might’ve heard from the news, your roommate miss Yerim is not the first victim, and I doubt she’ll be the last, but rest assured we’re trying as hard as we can.” he introduces himself. The girl bows her head slowly before she mutters a low ‘nice to meet you’.

“Miss Seulgi, you said that Kim Yerim-ssi is your roommate and your cousin at the same time?” 

“Yes, she’s my cousin from the mother side, and we’ve been living together ever since freshman year, college.” 

“Do you both live in the college dorm or ?” 

“No , our parents helped us financially to get a small apartment near Han river.” 

The victim lives near the murder scene, again. For fucks sake. Thinks Jungkook to himself.

“We already scored basic information about the victim so the question is, has your cousin ever acted weird in the past few weeks?” Asks Seokjin. 

“I’m not sure I….” says the girl before she rubs her temple and finally looks up. She closes her eyes for a second before she speaks again. 

“Wait, yeah actually, umm, It was two weeks ago when she told me she met this person online, didn’t mention the gender, and that they’re going on a date, and ever after that date she was acting weird.” she says as she takes a deep breath. 

Seokjin and Jungkook share a knowing look, at this point they don’t think they need to investigate anymore, it’s all the same.

“Okay that’s all for now Miss Seulgi, please keep your phone near you so we can contact you once we need to start the proper investigation.” Says Seokjin before he stands up ready to walk the girl out. 

“Oh and also do you give us permission to run the autopsy on the victim? If yes please follow me so we can proceed with signing some papers.” Asks Seokjin before they open the door. 

The girl takes a second to think, before she nods her head. Jungkook and Seokjin both feel relieved, they give her a small smile before they leave, leaving Jungkook in the room alone. 

He takes the documents with him before he leaves too, heading back to his office, ready to add the new case to the already opened file. Once he’s out he finds Namjoon and Yoongi both talking to some officers, probably getting their needed information while waiting for their friend. 

When they see him, there’s no need for any words to be spoken. The three share the same serious look, knowing already that at this point, Jungkook is already at his limits. They give a small nod before they leave together, knowing what to do.


	2. The results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of r*pe and k*ives, be careful!!

“Good morning Seulgi-ssi, please take a seat.” says Seokjin as he invites the girl to sit down on the metal chair, they’re both inside the dark investigation room, a camera is set up in the corner of the room, recording the whole thing. The room is lit up by a single lamp in the center of the ceiling, there’s a big tinted mirror right behind Seokjin, and behind it is a small room, where Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi are staying, watching and listening to the whole thing as well. 

Seulgi sits down as Seokjin writes something down on his notes. It’s three days after the incident occured, and she came back, ready for the investigation. 

“Are you ready?” asks Seokjin, when he receives a nod, he turns to the guy behind the camera and gives him a nod, signaling him to start recording. 

“Okay Seulgi-ssi, for starters, I need you to answer all the questions I’ll be asking you with honesty, if you have any information that can be helpful please do share it with us, and remember, any lies will have worse consequences.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Okay now let’s start,” Seokjin sets his notes down before he looks up at the girl,” you said previously that you and your cousin Miss yerim, live together, can you tell me about that?”

“Yes, uh, me and her started living together two years ago, when we first moved to Seoul, um we’re both from Daejeon-si.” 

“Okay , and which university did you both attend?” 

“We went to SNU.” 

“Okaay …” 

He writes down a few things before he looks up again. 

“Has your cousin ever mentioned things such as bullying, mistreatments between her and some classmates?”

“No not really, Yeri was the loved type, she had a good relationship with everyone.” 

“Okay, does she have any close friends?”

“Beside me, there’s rosie, Park Chaeyoung.”

“Do you know anything about her?”

“No not really, I never really engage in long conversations with her, only greetings when she comes over to help Yeri in some studies or watch a movie.” 

“Okay we’ll look into that later, for now, you said your cousin was acting weird ever after she told you she met someone online, take me back to that day, what happened?” 

Seulgi takes a few seconds, clearing her throat, she adjusts herself in her seat before she dives into her memories. 

~flashback~ 

“This soup tastes so nice oh my” says Yeri as she sips the egg soup as if she hadn’t eaten in days. Seulgi chuckles before she lifts a napkin to wipe some stains off her chin. 

“Thank you unnie~” says Yeri in a singing tone. 

“Oh my god stop smiling like that it’s sickening.” 

“Okay okay.” 

Both girls share a laugh before they dive into their food again. It’s sunday and they both wanted to enjoy staying at home together so Seulgi made some homemade egg soup and fried rice so they can enjoy their lunch happily watching a random drama on TV. 

They’re both too quiet eating their food and focused on TV before Yeri’s phone dings, she puts down her spoon and picks up her phone. Out of curiosity, Seulgi looks at her, she sees the way her face morphs into excitement before she drops her phone on the couch again and starts eating again, only this time, her face screams happiness. 

“What is it?” Seulgi asks. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Uh-oh, no lies are allowed in this household.” 

Yeri drops her spoon again, before she starts squealing in her seat. 

“Omg unnie you won’t believe!!! So I met this person on tinder and like they’re so sweet and nice and we got matched together and we’ve been talking for a while and like they’re so freaking sweet I can’t and now they texted me telling me they want to meet me in real life!!” Says the girl on one go, before she takes a deep breath and holds her cheeks. 

To say that Seulgi is shocked is an understatement, she blinks before she starts laughing. 

“Who’s this person?” She asks in between laughs. 

“That I can’t disclose yet.” Answers the girl as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

Seulgi just chuckles before she shakes her head, it’s not serious anyways. 

~end of flashback~ 

“So she didn’t give you a name or anything?”

“Nope.” 

Seokjin takes a few seconds to write down something, the silence fills the room, he looks back at the tinted mirror, he sees his reflection but he knows the three lawyers behind it are watching him. 

“Did she meet this person? A date or something?”

“Yes she did.”

“Okay tell me about that.”

“Well I’m not really knowledgeable on this one because I wasn’t home that day, my siblings were-” sSeokjin cuts her off at that, “you have siblings?”

“Yes I do.”

“Age and names please,” Seokjin gets ready to note the information down. 

“Uh they’re twins, seventeen both, the girl Kang Sumi and the boy is Kang Daniel.”

“So they’re minors?” well he can’t really suspect minors but again, who knows. 

“Yes they are.” 

“Okay go on with the story.” 

“Right , so as I said I wasn’t home that day and my siblings came over, they usually do when they don’t have school, and when I came back they told me that Yerimie left after getting ready, and that she left a note for me.” she says as she looks through the file of evidence she brought, she takes out a small blue sticky note that she found that day on the fridge, she hands it over to the chief and he takes it quickly. 

‘Unnie, I left for the date I told you about  
I’ll be back by 8pm , don’t wait for me for dinner.  
Yerimie-xoxo’

“Okay and when she came back, what happened?” 

“She was happy, she looked happy.”

“Did she mention anything about the date? Any info?”

“No not really, she just said that I should meet them soon, but I never got to.”

“Okay and after the date day, was there any weird behaviour?”

Seulgi takes a few moments to answer, she recalls the days she had to witness the smile on her cousin’s face dim, the days she had to sit through the suffocating silence in their apartment without being able to break it. 

She clears her throat before she speaks again.

“Yes , she has gone out again on a few dates but every time she comes back, she looks lost, emotionally.”

“Was there any sign of physical violence?” 

“No, there was a time though when she came back with few hickies, aggressive looking ones, but nothing else.” 

Seokjin is about to speak again when they hear a knock on the door, he clicks his tongue in annoyance since he clearly remembers putting the ‘ do not interrupt’ sign on the door. He looks back at the guy behind the camera signaling him to stop recording for now before he gets up to go see who’s behind the door. 

When he opens the door, Taemin, a fellow officer is standing there, with an envelope in his hands. Seokjin takes a look at the envelope and doesn’t need to ask any questions, he takes it and heads back inside after sparing his friend a tight nod.

He closes the door and stands there for a second. Everyone’s eyes are on him; Seulgi watching in confusion, the camera guy just waiting for a sign to hit the record button again, and of course, Jungkook, Namjoon and Yoongi who saw the envelope in their hyung’s hands, are waiting with anticipation, hoping for a slight change. 

Seokjin walks back to his seat, he takes a deep breath before opening the big white envelope. He takes out the paper inside and reads over the italics lines. His brows raise after reading a specific part, he curses under his breath before he puts it down. He rubs his temple and closes his eyes for a second. 

“S-sir?” Asks Seulgi, breaking the dreadful silence, her voice shaky. 

Seokjin hates doing this but he has to, he clears his throat before straightening his back and looking straight at the girl in front of him. 

“Well Seulgi-ssi, it seems that the results of the autopsy are out.”

He can see the way her eyes widen, lips tremble, waiting for what’s to come.

“A-and?”

Okay here he goes, he takes a deep breath before he speaks again.

“And it seems like your cousin is a victim of rape, unlike other victims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think👀 https://curiouscat.qa/ranimeu05


	3. certain someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of m*rder methods.

_ One _

  
  


_ Two _

  
  


_ Three _

Seconds go by in complete silence, he can’t hear anything else except the girl’s ragged breathing. 

“Seulgi-ssi?”

“W-what do y-you m-mean?” 

“The results here show that your cousin’s body was out of oxygen, it’s the main reason for the death, there is a gunshot wound the back of her head, a sign of choking with a metal equipment around her neck, some fractures in her ribs and lower stomach, which is all the same as the other two victims, the only new thing, which is extremely terrifying is that there were signs of sexual intercourse evident, aggressive one at that,” he stops to look at the girl and he can see the way she covers her mouth, eyes glassy, he tries to remain professional before he continues, “ it says here there was some blood found on her underwear, I’m sorry if this might seem inappropriate Miss Seulgi, but is your cousin a virgin?”

Seulgi shakes her head no quickly, in shock.

_ So that means whoever did this, assaulted her, fucking dimwits.  _ Seokjin thinks.

He drops the paper on the table again, “I’m so sorry Miss Seulgi, if you wish we can stop here and continue tomorrow when you’re feeling better.” 

Seulgi just nods again, looking into the void, Seokjin sighs before he signals to the guy behind the camera to escort her out, while he takes his stuff and leaves the room, he enters the private room where the three lawyers are staying, and he can see the Jungkook clenches his jaw and fists, the way Namjoon closes his eyes trying to calm down his breathing and the way Yoongi looks like he’s about to kill anyone. 

“They upgraded their violence hyung, I don’t want to know what they have in mind for their next victim, but I swear to god, I’ll do my best to not let them even get a next victim, mark my words.” says Jungkook before he takes his coat off the chair and leaves in a whim. 

Seokjin just sighs, this thing is already taking a troll on him. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, a door to a small room opens, and in comes a girl, wearing all black. 

“It seems that the autopsy results were out, they found out.”

The girl can see a hand showing up from behind the chair that’s facing the big glass wall, dismissing her, she quickly bows before she leaves again. 

The person who’s sitting on the chair, picks a picture from their lap, a picture of a beautiful young woman. 

“ _ Park Chaeyoung.”  _ they whisper under their breath, throwing the picture back before looking back at the Seoul night view. 

  
  


Jungkook had just gotten back to his office, he had texted Seokjin on his way here to scan the medical results and send them to his email. He quickly rushes to his table, not wasting a second before he takes out the file from his desk, he takes out the medical results of the other two victims, and all the information he acquired. He opens his laptop and clicks on his new email notification. 

He looks back between the three victims.

_ Im yoona _

_ Cause of death: lack of oxygen, gunshot, choking sign, knife bruise on her chest _

_ Relative’s allegation : she met someone on the internet, no further information provided. _

_ Kwon Yuri _

_ Cause of death: lack of oxygen, gunshot, choking sign, knife bruise on her stomach. _

_ Relative's allegation: she met someone on the internet, no further information provided.  _

_ Kim Yerim _

_ Cause of death: lack of oxygen, gunshot, choking sign, signs of sexual assault,  _

_ Relative’s allegation: she met someone on the internet, no further information provided.  _

He takes a second to think, from chest to stomach to intimate parts. Jungkook is not really familiar with the female body parts, but he knows basic things, and if his assumptions are right, if there’s a next victim, they’ll probably go for the back. He drops his head on the table, leaning on his forearm. He’s starting to get tired, he doesn’t have enough evidences, he can admit it on this one the investigators are sort of lacking, if it’s not Seokjin doing the job, they would still be stuck at getting permission for the autopsy, he wishes he can go and do the investigation himself, but well he’s a lawyer, his job is to defend in courts. Still, that doesn’t stop him from lifting his head up and reaching for his phone, he types a quick text to Seokjin before he puts the device back in his pocket and deciding it’s better to leave, he needs a long bath and some spicy kimchi jjigae , he’ll order on the way back.

He’s about to open the door to his car when his phone buzzes, he takes it out and sees a text from Namjoon and Seokjin. 

**_Seokjin_ ** _ :  _

_ Here ;)  _

_ [3 files attached]  _

_ Don’t do anything stupid though.  _

**_Namjoon:_ **

_ Kook?  _

_ Why did you ask Jin hyung to send you everything he has for the other victims?  _

_ What will you do with the evidence? _

_ Kook? C’mon you know you can’t do anything !!! _

_ Let the investigators do the job, please.  _

_ Sigh, text me when you see this.  _

Jungkook chuckles when he sees the sea of texts flooding from Namjoon. He shakes his head before entering his car and starting the engine , ready to go back home. 

Once he arrives at his apartment complex in Seocho-gu, he parks his car where he usually leaves it, he notices the small, gray mini cooper sitting next to his car, he smiles to himself, feeling excited. 

He jogs up the stairs quickly, balancing his bag in one hand and the food he decided to pick up on the way instead of ordering. When he reaches his floor; the third one, and the emptiest one, he’s quick to fumble with his keys before opening the door to his apartment. The lights turn on immediately, he kicks his shoes to the side before walking to the kitchen to drop the food. Heading to his room, he gets rid of his clothes before he walks into his bathroom and takes an hour long bath. When he steps out of the bathroom again, fresh out of the shower, hair still damp, wearing fresh clothes, he feels relaxed and if he wasn’t really hungry, he would’ve jumped on his bed and let sleep take over him. 

He takes his phone and heads to the small living room, not forgetting to take the almost cold food with him, but he’s too tired to heat it up. He sits on his couch before taking his phone and dialing his best friend’s number, he starts eating while waiting for the other to pick up. 

“ _Hello_?” He hears a soft voice in the phone speaker.

“ _Jiminie hyung_!!” 

“ _Hi kook, what’s up? Why are you calling me now?_ ” Asks Jimin in a chuckle, Jungkook never calls him out on necklace dates. 

“ _I’m okay, drained, but that’s not why I’m calling you hyung.”_

“ _Of course, what is it_?” 

“ _Can we meet tomorrow? I have some questions to ask._ ” asks Jungkook as he takes a bite of his food, he hisses at the heat but quickly gulps some water before he gets an answer.

“ _Tomorrow? Okay I’m free, does 11am work for you? We can grab brunch.”_

“ _Okay that’s fine by me, see you tomorrow then?_ ” 

“ _Yeah sure_.” 

  
  


They bid their goodbyes before they hung up, Jungkook puts his phone down before he dives into his food again, he has the choice to open the TV and relax but he’s way too tired for that. He finishes eating quickly before he takes the empty boxes to the kitchen, he’ll care about cleaning on the weekend. 

He’s about to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he receives a text, he takes his phone out to check and a smile makes its way to his lips immediately.

‘ _ I saw your car, are you home already?’  _

He giggles to himself before shooting a quick text and heads to the bathroom.

‘ _ Yeah, just finished dinner.’  _

His day was long, and the days to come might be longer and tougher, but at least before he goes to bed, he surely can sleep peacefully thinking of a certain someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Just wanted to say that as I’m writing this, I’m also doing some research on court and law stuff, so if you’re someone who’s already educated on that matter, please don’t hate me for this😭😭 also things might be confusing now, but we’ll slowly get into the story, there’s no major plot twist or anything *clears throat*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ so this was the first chapter of the untitled work?😭 anyways like i said on twt this was in my drafts so why not?


End file.
